Just Awake
by TheWhiteRose112796
Summary: Seven males die when the clock strikes twelve in Konoha, and they wake to find themselves without a scar as proof. With voices in their heads and visions that seem to always come true they find themselves in a race against time to save the lives of people that mysteriously find themselves in danger. SasukexOC, slightSasuSaku, NaruHina, OOCHinata, OOCShino, OOCGaara, AU, Mystery
1. Chapter 1

This is to replace the fanfic Fatal Attraction that I took down. I like the idea of this one, just need o get my head wrapped around it more.

"blah blah blah" – is English

"_blah blah blah_" – is Japanese

_When everything is like this it is a flashback. Japanese in this text will be "_like this".

Another thing: just because the story has SasuSaku in it don't mean it's gonna last. You should know that I dislike Sakura. I think she's the nly character I truly don't like on th show.

Sightly OOC Hinata, OOC Shino, others soon to be determined

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_*December 31, 2012 - 11:58 PM*_

Sasuke felt his breath catch. How had he gotten himself here?

He smiled bitterly at the thought of it all.

Below him billions of people gathered in downtown Konoha, preparing to countdown with the large clock tower in the middle of the square.

_What better way to ring in the New Year with suicide by jumping off of the tallest building in the city?_

He could feel his heartbeat quicken at the rush of it all as the clock marked twenty seconds left. This was the rush that he was waiting for.

And then a question popped up into his head so erratically that he doubted he had thought it at all.

_Which End will you choose?_

He stepped up onto the ledge, the harsh wind blowing his black hair wildly. He could hear cheering below him.

And so the countdown began.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!..."

He steeled himself against the cool air and leaned forward.

He fell.

"Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!—"

A smile met his lips once more.

And his body hit the ground as the clock struck twelve.

* * *

_*September 21, 2000 – 8:53 PM*_

_The man was silent as he stepped into the house. Sasuke always knew that this was never a good thing._

_The six year old raven stood from where he sat on the worn chair, knowing that his father would want to sit there._

"_Good morning, otou-san."_

_The man stopped when he saw him. Had he said something wrong?_

"_What did you say?" Sasuke never looked up past the man's chest. He was afraid to look him in the eye. "__**What did you say?"**_

_Sasuke jumped slightly as he repeated this louder, gripping his worn shirt with nervous hands. "I-I said 'good morning, otou-san'." The man moved forward, his fists clenching at his sides._

"_I told you not to call me that!"_

_Sasuke shrank back from the man as his words came forcefully. His father wasn't himself. Itachi said to stay away from him when he was like that._

_The raven haired boy began backed away, only to have his back hit a wall. He was trapped._

_The man drew near as he took his belt from around his waist, and Sasuke couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't stop feeling__** vulnerable.**_

"_I'm not your father! I don't want you here!"_

_Sasuke winced in surprise when the belt came down and made a loud sound from the impact._

_Only he hadn't been hit._

_He looked up with surprised red eyes and found that he had been blocked by a taller raven, who stumbled slightly from the impact. Sasuke felt tears well his eyes as he looked up at the male._

"_I-Itachi-nii—"_

"_Go, Sasuke! Get away!"_

_Sasuke watched as Itachi steeled himself once more, facing the man again only to be struck again and again. He felt as if fear held his form in place. No matter how badly he wanted to look away he couldn't do it. Itachi took hit after hit for him, but he couldn't leave like he told him to. He hated that he always made Itachi get hurt._

"_Sasuke, __**please!**__"_

_The smaller raven dashed for the door, slipping past the angry man as he tried to grab him. Sasuke ran as fast as his legs could carry him, even when he ran past the dogs that he had feared so badly in the old neighborhood. Even when his mind told him that he was lost. He wanted to get away he wanted to leave all of his worries behind._

_He wanted to get away forever._

_Sasuke blinked open tired eyes and looked around him, sitting up from where he lay in fetal position._

_Where was he?_

_The rain fell harshly outside of the box he had found in the alleyway of the abandoned city. He then remembered what had led him to come here._

_His eyes darkened a little. He had just left Itachi behind._

_Sasuke felt his hair paranoia kick in. He didn't know where he was. He had nowhere to go._

_He was alone._

_He felt tears well his eyes. What if Itachi hadn't gotten away? What if their father locked him in the room again? It would be his fault for not going for help. Itachi would be hurt and he—_

_Sasuke startled when someone jumped down before him. He looked up with wide eyes at a bruised and battered Itachi, who was soaked with rain. The older raven moved into the large box with him. Police cars sped past with sirens ablaze just as he got inside._

"_Are you okay, Itachi?" The older raven nodded, despite the gash on his forehead and the bruises on his arms and legs. Who knew what was hidden beneath his clothes?_

_Sasuke pulled off his shirt, ripping it in two before he gently placed it against Itachi's head. The older raven winced slightly, but he thanked his brother silently._

"_I don't want to go back, Itachi."_

_Itachi placed his hand on his, pressing the cloth to his head harder._

"_We don't have to go back, Sasuke."_

* * *

_*August 12, 2004 – 12: 24 PM*_

_Nine year old Sasuke hesitated to accept the bread that Itachi offered him. He hadn't seen the older raven eat anything at all._

"_I want you to have it, Itachi." The older raven grew frustrated._

"_Just eat it, Sasuke. I'll find something else." Sasuke was always insistent._

"_But you never find anything else. See we can split it in half—"_

"_Just eat it, Sasuke! Do what I tell you!"_

_The younger raven looked up at his brother with wide eyes before looking away. He had just been trying to help his brother._

_Itachi had broken out into a series of coughs, and when Sasuke saw the blood that coated his hands he was at his side in an instant. He made the older raven sit, panicking as he tried to think of what to do._

"_I'm sorry, Itachi! Don't be sick anymore! I'll do what you tell me to now!"_

_Itachi winced. He had tried not to let Sasuke see him this way. Despite it all he forced on a smile._

"_Will you please eat for me, Sasuke. I don't want you to starve."_

_The younger raven sat before him, breaking a piece of the loaf off. "I'll eat it now. I just want you to have a little."_

_Itachi accepted the smaller piece of bread with shaky hands. It took all he had to try to keep the bread down. How lucky he was that Sasuke hadn't noticed._

_December 31, 2004 – 11:58 PM*_

_Sasuke was happy to have found the ball. With hiding in alleyways and having to find food where they could, there was little that he could do to entertain himself without bothering Itachi._

_It was cold outside, yet it hadn't snowed. They boys had been given coats and warmer clothing to wear from a woman down the road, who often looked after them when they did not notice. She was where they had found most of their meals._

_Sasuke tried to lower his scarf from his mouth as he moved to the box where he and his brother slept._

"_Will you play with me, Itachi?"_

_The older raven sat up from where he had been laying down, giving a soft smile. "I don't know, Sasuke. I'm a little tired."_

_When the younger boy frowned Itachi stood from the box, smiling. Maybe I can play a little while."_

_They moved out to the empty street and Sasuke began the game, bouncing the ball to Itachi. He was so happy to be able to play with his brother again that he didn't notice how pale the older raven had gone._

_Until he dropped the ball._

_Sasuke felt as if the world went still as Itachi fell to the ground, completely unmoving._

_And then he was at his side. He turned his brother over, trying to force air into his own lungs as he tried to think of what to do._

_He didn't realize that he had begun to call out his brother's name, begging him to wake up. He paid no mind to the frantic tears that poured down his cheeks or the woman who had called the police when she recognized him and his brother from the missing flyers._

_He didn't realize when he laid his head at his brother's chest, just to feel like things were normal again when he went to sleep at night._

* * *

_*January 1, 2013 – 12:00 AM*_

Sasuke felt as if air had rushed back into him.

_Had he been holding his breath in his sleep?_

He sat up from the bed of his hotel, pushing his fingers through his hair. Why was it so hot in there?

He released a sigh and stood from the bed, moving to the bathroom. He didn't bother to turn on the lights as he turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. It took a while before he stood straight again, looking at himself in the mirror.

The writing on the mirror caught his attention.

_WRONG END_

His eyes widened.

He rushed to flick on the lights, his eyes widening at what he saw.

His face was hideously deformed, covered in blood and gashes and flesh no longer in place._ His entire body was ruined._

He could hardly breathe. He was panicking. What was going on? What was happening to him?

Pain flamed up his entire being and he felt as if he were _burning alive._

He screamed.

* * *

_*January 1, 2013 – 12:02 AM*_

Sasuke gasped as he sat up from the cold concrete ground. People were going crazy around him as the toll of the clock tower signified on the New Year.

He patted his body with shaky hands.

_Hadn't he just jumped off of a building?_

He looked around him frantically, looking to the ground.

There was blood all around him, but…it wasn't his.

_At least not anymore._

"Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it?"

Sasuke looked to the male that had stopped before him before nodding. He quickly moved away.

He had to get out of here. He had to leave right away.

He headed in the direction of his hotel, moving through crowds of frantic people. He nearly bumped into a woman then who had begun to cross the street. He began to apologize, only to pause when something happened.

Everything went gray around him. The woman looked back at him, and then he saw it.

_She stepped into the road when the hand was switched to a walking figure, her gaze downcast as she was unable to fight the blush that spread across her cheeks._

_She didn't see the car coming, nor did she know that a drunk male was behind the wheel._

_The car killed her on impact._

Sasuke blinked the image away, the woman blushing. He had been staring at her.

"I-I'm sorry." Sasuke quickly apologized before moving around her, the woman glancing at him as he went. She moved to the curb, and Sasuke continued to move away.

_Turn back._

Sasuke spun around. It seemed as if someone had just spoken into his ear. He looked to the woman, and He looked to the woman, and then he realized what he had just seen.

The woman turned wide eyes to the car that sped right for her, and braced herself for the impact.

The wind led by the car whooshed past Sasuke as he moved the woman out of the road, pulling her against him when she was seconds from being hit by the car. She seemed to have gone into shock as the car instead crashed into a light pole, a police cruiser rushing to his aid.

Sasuke released the woman when he saw that she could support herself again. She turned to him with tearful black eyes, unable to catch her breath.

"Thank you so much! I—I don't know how to thank you!"

Sasuke nodded once, backing away before he turned and moved faster on his feet.

Something strange was happening.

* * *

_*December 31, 2012 – 11:58 AM*_

Blue eyes glanced around warily as his hooded figure walked down the empty road.

Naruto felt unease all around him and wanted nothing more than to get out of the streets. No one else was outside, but he couldn't help but feel that someone was following him.

He blew into his hands to warm them up, his breath coming out as a cloud. The temperature seemed to have dropped instantly.

He spun quickly when the sound of metal hitting the ground startled him. He sighed when he saw it was only a stray cat that had knocked over a trash can. He began to turn again.

When a dark figure stepped out of the alleyway.

Naruto didn't move. Had this guy been following him?

_Run!_

The blonde startled, the word seeming to have rung in his mind. And then the figure began to come near.

Naruto felt his breath catch in the cold as he began to back away, his pace increasing.

And then he ran.

He moved as quickly as his legs could carry him, looking behind him only to find that the figure was close behind, pacing after him as if it was nothing.

_How had he caught up so fast?_

He tried to run faster, only to come to a fork in the road.

To the right was an empty roadway. There would be no help for him there. He would have to keep running to stay alive. To the left was…light! The red and blue of a flashing police cruiser. He could pass by and the man would stop tailing him.

But the cops would recognize him. His face was everywhere. He would be arrested for something he didn't do.

_Which End: Left Or Right?_

Naruto thought he was going insane. Where were these questions coming from? Why was this happening to him?

The sound of footsteps behind him caused him to make a quick decision.

He ran to the right.

* * *

_*January 1, 2013 – 5:53 AM*_

She sat up in bed, sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't sleep at all.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, glancing to the figure that lay beside her. Laying face down with his arms under his pillow and his face turned away from her, he looked completely gone from the world around him. He wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

She outstretched a pale hand and gently touched his spiky black hair, causing him to shift away from her touch. He definitely wouldn't wake up.

She rose from her bed, pushing her black hair from her face as she went. It was way too hot in that room. She didn't bother to put her clothes back on as she moved out onto the balcony. No one could see her when she was on the twenty-fifth floor.

She sighed as the cool air enveloped her, closing her golden eyes. She was so tired.

"_It would be a long way down from here_." She leaned over the railing, the bright lights of the city below her drawing her in. She wondered how it would be to feel the air rush over her if she fell right now.

She had the mind to find out when arms wrapped around her small waist.

"_Why did you leave_?" He was a warm contrast to the cold air. His deep voice complimented his perfect Japanese, and she sighed as he held her tighter.

"_I was wondering how it would feel to die._" He chuckled lightly, his hands caressing her sides.

"_On your birthday? If you were to die how could I love you anymore_?" She felt herself being pulled away from the railing and back inside, where she was turned to face the raven. His emerald green gaze seemed to glow in the dark room, and as their lips met she had a feeling that more than a mortal man stood before her.

"_Death isn't forever__, Kaede._"

* * *

_*January 1, 2012 – 2:45 PM*_

Sasuke blinked open weary eyes, his red orbs focusing on the ceiling.

He hadn't felt exhausted until he stepped into his hotel room, and he could hardly even remember undressing and climbing into bed.

He sat up slowly, his head pounding and his mind full of thoughts that weren't his own.

_How many drinks did I have last night?_

_Where did I put my notebook?_

_I wish he would understand how I feel._

_How long will I let her do this to me?_

_**I was wondering how it would feel to die.**_

Sasuke tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. All of the voices had gone soft compared to this one, and he did not know who it had come from.

_These thoughts were not his own._

Sasuke moved out of the bed, ignoring the voices with all he had. He moved into the bathroom and moved into the shower, trying to make sense of it all. Jumping off of the building couldn't have been a dream. He could remember the rush of it all over again.

Knocking at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He moved out of the shower and dried off slightly before pulling on a pair of jeans and moving for the door. He had no idea who it could have been.

He opened the door and was surprised to find the person he did there. Sakura gave him a sweet smile, sighing heavily.

"I've been calling you all morning. Don't tell me you've slept all day?" He moved aside to let her in, closing the door behind her.

"Sorry. I had a late night. What are you doing here?" She turned to face him, having taken off her coat.

"What do you mean? We were supposed to go out today. You planned this, remember?" He cursed under his breath, giving the smallest of smiles.

"Right. It slipped my mind. Just let me get dressed." Sakura huffed playfully as he turned, moving into his bedroom. He discarded his jeans for a new pair and adorned a black button down, pushing the sleeves up as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked perfectly normal, without a scar. He ran a hand over the side of his nek, where he remembered the horrible feeling of a bone pushing through. He pushed that though from his mind and moved for the closet. He put on his steel toed boots and grabbed his coat before moving back into the living room where Sakura had settled on the sofa, her eyes on the television.

"…_. Investigators have found that Naruto Uzumaki, who was accused of murdering both his parents and older sibling, was in fact framed for committing a triple homicide. Only recently the young male was found dead in an alleyway with a bullet wound to the head and multiple in his chest after weeks of searching for him. His body was brought into custody and disappeared before morning, and now police are searching for any trace of his body being stolen…_"

"People are so sick these days. Why would they steal his body? And after being framed for killing his own family…"

Sasuke looked away from the picture of the blonde as Sakura stood, flicking off the TV. She smiled at him as she grabbed her jacket and led him outside.

Once outside of the hotel they headed around the corner and headed for the strip mall, the place holding the best stores in Konoha. There were plenty of people shopping in groups and couples looking around.

Sakura led him to a café, claiming that he needed breakfast first. The place was quant and quiet, with few customers there. In the line was a single female, who looke pretty livid as she went back and forth with the English speaking waitress. Sasuke found it highly amusing.

"_What kind of café has a waitress that doesn't speak Japanese in Konoha—? _Call me a slut again and I'll murder you!" The waitress shrank back slightly at the girl's raised tone. Apparently she could understand some English, if not the..._best _words.

"_Do you need help?_" She paused in her cursing to look to Sasuke, her strange eyes guarded as she took him in.

She must have decided that he was somewhat trusthworthy. For now. "_She doesn't understand me. I've had enough of her. Just a white hot chocolate and white chocolate bon bons__._"

He smirked. "_You have an addiction to white chocolate_?" Her brow twitched as she attempted not to smile.

"For the week yes." He shpok his head but his smirk remained in place as she cracked a smile. He sighed inwardly, looking to the waitress. "She wants white hot chocolate and white chocolate bon bons. Could you get that for her, please?"

The waitress blushed as she looked to him, much to Sakura's dismay. "O-of course. I'll get that right away." She turned and moved to retrieve the items, returning quickly. The girl reached into the wallet she held and pulled out the money for it, holding nothing less than twenties. The waitress seemed to notice too.

"_Arigato._" She looked to raven as she accepted her box and cup, giving a small, perfect smile. "Thank you. Not many people would…help me. I understand English, but I do not speak it very well." She had paused to find the right words, and Sasuke nodded in response.

"No problem. I didn't mind helping at all." Their gazes remained on each other a second too long, Sakura gaining their attention by clearing her throat. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"We should hurry, Sasuke. There are other places I'd like to go after this." The girl moved away, sitting at a table alone with a laptop and adorned violet headphones, becoming oblivious to the rest of the world.

The rest of that morning Sasuke found his gaze falling past Sakura where the girl remained until she left and didn't look back once.

* * *

_*January 1, 2013 – 5:53 AM*_

Naruto inhaled deeply, his blue eyes wide as he looked around him.

_He was alive!_

He stood from his bed quickly, looking around the room. Maybe he had been dreaming. Maybe it was all just a nightmare.

And then he felt a pain in his chest. He placed his hand at that spot, only to come away with a dark red liquid. It couldn't be what he thought he was.

Pain shooting through his head caused him to cry out, and when he tried to grip his head his hands were soaked in that same liquid. He cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, blood spewing from his lips and pouring from open shot wounds.

Words flashed in his mind—

_WRONG END_

He could hardly breath as he sank to the floor, his vision blurring until he fell unconscious.

* * *

_January 1, 2013 – 2:45 PM*_

Naruto couldn't stop shaking as his eyes remained on the TV.

"_There has a been a breakthrough in the Namikaze-Uzumaki case tonight. Investigators have found that Naruto Uzumaki, who was accused of murdering both his parents and older sibling, dead in an alleyway with a bullet wound to the head and multiple in his chest after weeks of searching for him. This happened right after being denied as a suspect. His body was brought into custody and disappeared before morning, and now police are searching for any trace of his body being stolen. No one is sure why anyone would have a motive to do so, but investigators will continue to look into the case. As for Naruto Uzumaki, many feel that the law enforcement should reflect on the turmoil they caused the young man for the last few years of his life._"

He didn't know how to feel. One day he wakes up after believing he was dead and now this. Maybe they would start looking for the real murderers now that they weren't looking for him. He could finally find out who killed his parents—!

The door opened and Naruto stood, his eyes wide as he looked to the doorway. Jiraiya froze, dropping the unfolded boxes he held.

"N-Naruto…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brotherly **_love going on here too. Might be a little too much in the scene but deal, okay? Just a little bit.

**New main character introduced also.**

So...I have no idea where I'm going with this story.

Well, I _do, _but I'm still trying to think of a cause for what's happening to them. I know what I want to happen and how most of the characters meet up, but who or what caused them...I'm not sure.

I have one thing I think _could _fit, but if you have any other ideas please let me know in a PM because I'm going _crazy_ trying to think of something. The idea I have has a few gaps in it that I'm having trouble filling, but I have good ideas if I go with that. If I come up with something better I will let you know when I go back and change the chapters.

It took Jiraiya a moment to accept the fact that it really was his godson sitting before him, and not a ghost or spirit coming to leave him a message.

Naruto held his cup of tea in both hands, accepting the warmth with all he had.

"I thought you were dead, kid. I identified your body and everything. It was so…" The man paused, releasing a sigh. "I just don't understand how you're in front of me right now."

Naruto shook his head, trying to think things over. "I don't know what happened. I remember him shooting me and dying instantly. But then I woke up in my bedroom, and—there was blood everywhere. I didn't know what to do." His grip tightened on his cup, nearly cracking the glass.

Jiraiya stilled slightly, but he quickly hid It from Naruto. "I'm just glad that you're okay. How will we explain this to the cops?"

Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted them to know. "Maybe we should wait a while. At least until they can find the real killer. They might try to turn it against me again."

The hardest months of his life had been chalked up to losing his parents and being accused of murdering them. Jiraiya had helped him stay out of the cops line of sight, and he had been on the run for he didn't know how long.

"That's up to you. Let's just focus on the positive. They're going to start searching to the real murderers again. We can help you get back on your feet. I bet Tsunade will be glad to see you again."

Naruto was relieved and he couldn't explain why.

Yet he had no idea that Jiraiya was hiding something.

_*January 1, 2013 – 11:37 PM*_

Sasuke ran kisses down her neck as she moaned beneath him, her nails leaving scratches down her back. She moaned his name with fervent need, meeting her grinds with his own.

He cursed under his breath when his climax neared, Sakura crying out beneath him as she came. Their lips met and he came soon after her.

Sakura held him close once he pulled out of her, her head resting at his chest. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

But he couldn't sleep at all. His thoughts were occupied with his should have been death. He stood slowly from the bed so as not to wake Sakura. He wouldn't be able to sleep as he was now.

He flushed the condom and started the shower, remaining in the dark as he washed. Once the soap was rinsed he stood under the hot spray of water, inhaling deeply before he closed his eyes.

And the voices started again.

_I hate the dark._

_I wish he would just go away. He's done enough already!_

_Why does he have to drink so much?_

_Something important is going to happen. I can feel it._

_I don't understand what's going on._

_**I'll kill her for what she did to me.**_

The voice caused the raven's eyes to open. It seemed as if the person said this right next to him. He exhaled shakily crouching and dropping his face into his hands. He couldn't take this. He didn't understand why things had gotten so difficult. If only he had died then…

He forced himself to stand once more. He wouldn't let it get to him. He wouldn't let it get to him. There was something going on with him, he knew that, but he couldn't stress himself over it.

He dried off and pulled on a pair of sweat pants, pulling on a muscle shirt. He wasn't tired at all. He wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. He moved out onto the balcony, heaving a sigh. The wind was cool, and below him everything seemed silent.

Humming broke him out of his trance. It came from above him, meaning someone was on the balcony above him. The person heaved a sigh, the sound of footsteps sounding overhead.

"_Why do I feel like something is going to happen_?" He recognized the voice right away. The girl from the café was in the room above him. He frowned. That was a big coincidence, even more so that he could remember her voice. He pondered this, soon deciding that he needed to do something to clear his mind.

Sasuke moved into the room, taking his keys. He glanced at Sakura, being sure that she was still asleep as he slipped into his shoes in the genkan and left the room. He would only check the mail. Just to get away from the dark room for a while.

He began to move for the first elevator, only to find that a sign marked it out of order. He began to move to the other beside it, only to freeze when his vision went gray once more.

_An elevator repairman looked over the top of the rickety elevator, the manager standing behind him. The steel rope was coming undone, seeming to have been cut slightly in certain areas, causing the cart to rock when moving. Another ride could have sent to passengers to their deaths._

"_Are you sure you don't want to come back in the morning? It's too late, and there would be better lighting then."_

_The repairman sighed, taking his flashlight out once more. "I'd rather get this done now. I don't have much time tomorrow." He looked over the cord, heaving a sign. "I can't see any rip in the cord here. Maybe it's up on the next floor."_

_He began to turn and move off of the elevator car, only to have__ the cord rip through and send the cart down with him right on top._

Sasuke exhaled heavily, feeling weak once more. The sound of bones cracking filled his ears and he wanted nothing more than to forget the sound. He moved to the other elevator, relieved when it didn't get stuck at the end.

He stepped out and moved for the front desk, the woman behind it reddening. "S-Sasuke-_san_, what are you doing up? Can't sleep?"

"Hn." She took the key he offered her, turning to get to the back and get to his mailbox. She returned with three different envelopes in hand, giving them to him with a smile.

"It was nice seeing you again." He gave a nod as he accepted the envelope and keys, turning to move for the elevator once more. He froze completely when he saw the scene from before. The repairman began to stand, starting to get off of the elevator. He heard the receptionist move closer to him. "Sasuke-_san_, are you okay?" He didn't respond. He watched the repairman begin to step onto the floor once more-

The repairman's scream echoed in the room as he fell, his eyes wide as he looked up. Sasuke clenched his teeth as he gripped the man's hand tighter. He felt his arms strain as he pulled with all his might. Since when would he have tried something like this?

He had lost it. He had truly lost it. Ever since he woke up in the middle of the street...

He pulled harder, cursing at himself when the man's sweaty hands nearly slipped. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let go. He had come this far, hadn't he?

With that in mind he pulled harder, feeling the man grow lighter. It felt as if he were lighter than air as Sasuke got him up, as if something had helped him pull the man.

The repairman was shaking as the manager in the crowd around them helped him to his feet. Sasuke collected his dropped things without a word, only to be stopped by the man.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you!"

Sasuke could have sworn he had heard that before.

"He's the same man that saved me New Years Day!" The woman's voice sounded familiar but he didn't respond as he turned, moving for the stairs.

He wouldn't be using any elevators any time soon.

He reached his floor before he knew it, not sure of how long it really took. He didn't realize that he wasn't winded at all. He paused looking up when he rounded the corner. He cursed under his breath. He had gone up one too many floors.

He began to turn back, only to stop when someone stepped out of the elevator across the way. Clothed in black he moved for room 73, the room just above his. Sasuke had the mind to call out and question them, but his conscious told him not to say anything. What if that person had been invited there?

He forced himself to ignore it and moved back down the stairs, moving into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. He took off his shoes and stepped inside, only to hear a shrill scream sounding outside.

His eyes widened and he moved onto the balcony, looking over for any source of the sound. Struggling up on the balcony above him.

Sasuke looked up, his eyes widening when someone fell over the balcony. The girl held tight to the ledge, her eyes wide on whoever was above her.

He broke out of his shock, rushing over. "H-hey!"

He reached out for too late, and she lost her grip on the stone, her side hitting his balcony before she tumbled over, falling head first towards the traffic below the high hotel. Sasuke's eyes widened. He had been to slow.

He looked over the balcony, searching for any sign of her being there.

Then a question rang in his mind.

_Would you like to try again?_

Sasuke gasped as he found himself on the wrong floor again, near the corner of the hallway. He looked up immediately when someone stepped out of the elevator across the way. The same man from before. He looked around himself again, and Sasuke knew that he had to do something.

Before he knew what he was doing he moved for room 73, lifting a hand and knocking. He glanced to his left, finding that the man was no longer there. His shoulders relaxed slightly, only to tense once more when the door opened.

It really was her, her eyes slightly widened in surprise. She held her robe closed with one hand over her long night gown, somewhat wary of him.

"_You_…" Sasuke had to think quick on his feet. Why didn't he think this over before knocking?

"_I…a friend of mine stays on this floor, and when I was coming by to see him I saw that you stayed here, so I thought that I would stop by to see if you were faring well. Is the English still bothering you?_" It wasn't a complete lie. Sakura stayed further down the hall.

Her brow twitched, as if she was trying to fight a smile. "_I-it's well. My boyfriend has tried to find ways to help me._" She paused, unsure of what else to say. "_Could I ask you something?_"

Sasuke's brow rose. "_Hn._" She guessed that was a yes. She moved aside.

"Please come in." He caught the indecisive look on her face as she said this, moving inside and leaving his shoes in the genkan. She led him to the sofa in the room, sitting on the opposite side as him.

There was cold tea already sitting on the table, but she retrieved another from the kitchen, offering him a new cup. He accepted, looking down at the hot liquid as she took her own.

"Well…what's your name?" He frowned. How could he forget something like that?

"U-Uchiha Sasuke." She gave a nod, still not looking his way.

"I'm Senju Kaede." She paused for a moment, running her tongue over her lips. "I…I've felt strange lately." She spoke slowly, chewing at her lip. Sasuke waited silently. "_I feel like something is going to happen, and I can't tell if it's good or bad. I can't shake it, and I want to be able to get it off of my mind. So…I guess…telling you was supposed to help._"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. "You have no idea." She looked to him then, unsure of what he meant by that. He shook his head. "I've had a couple omens for a while too."

Kaede relaxed, giving a soft smile. "_I'm glad that you feel the same then_." She looked down at her tea, shifting to face him more. "I was lucky that you had shown up earlier. I guess this was what I was waiting to happen, _ne_?"

He looked to her, unsure of what to say. But her yawn drew his thoughts elsewhere. He stood setting his cup on the table. "I should leave."

She stood with him, walking him to the door. "_Goodnight, Sasuke-san_."

He stepped outside, looking to her once more. "_Goodnight, Kaede_." She gave a small smile, closing the door behind him. Sasuke sighed then, glancing around the hall.

The man wasn't there. Maybe he was gone now.

He moved back down the stairs at a slow pace, feeling a little light headed as he thought back to all he had been through in such a small amount of time. He moved to his door, stepping inside silently. He took off his shoes and stepped up onto the floor, and that same shrill scream came again.

His eyes widened. He hadn't changed a thing. It was still going to happen. He panicked and moved onto the balcony, looking up. The struggling was above him again.

Sasuke hoped things would end differently. He hoped something would change, that she wouldn't fall again. He cursed audibly when she fell over the balcony. Kaede held tight to the ledge, her eyes wide on whoever was above her.

He couldn't move. He wouldn't make it either way.

He watched in contempt she lost her grip on the stone, her side hitting his balcony before she tumbled over and landed heavily onto his balcony floor.

_*December 31, 2012 – 11:57 AM*_

The brunette held tight to the armrests as the plane shook violently, jerking left and right. The people around him panicked as they tightened their seat belts and put on the breathing masks above them. This was a dream. This couldn't be happening to him. He had just been trying to go home.

The roof of the plane tore away, and as people were pulled out of their seats and out of the plane he shut his eyes, willing his fear away.

Everything went silent around him as if he had frozen in time, his heavy breathing all he could hear.

_He was prepared for death. He had been ready all along. He had told himself that for years._

His breath caught and his eyes opened once more as a loud scream filled his ears. He felt his heart skip a beat before the plane crashed into the landing strip.

_Live or Give In?_

And burst into flames.

_*January 1, 2012 —6:58 AM*_

Kiba's eyes shot open, taking in the hues of red and orange that surrounded him. It was everywhere. All he could see was flames.

He was burning.

_He was burning alive._

He tried to scream but no sound left his agonized body, his flesh burning away as dead bodies surrounded him, becoming ashes before his very eyes.

_He hadn't wanted to die like this. Not this way._

No matter how hard he wanted to cry out he could not force himself to, and it made the pain that much worse.

_He had never experienced anything so unbearable._

He fell flat onto the ground, submitting to the flames without a fight. He wheezed from the smoke and stilled.

He hadn't expected it to happen this way, but it was happening. He was so tired and he didn't have any regrets, so why not let it happen? Maybe it was meant to end this way.

His glazed gaze never lifting from the black feather that seemed to go unhindered by the flames.

A voice echoed in his head and horrible feeling consumed him, stunning him into place.

"_Another WRONG END…why be willing to give up life when you haven't lived it to its full extent?"_

What was this feeling? Never had he felt this way before. Never had he felt such...such...

_Fear._

Kiba felt his gaze cloud over. Finally the pain began to fade away. He was free. This feeling would leave him.

Then he felt something touch his numb skin, and inhaled deeply when pain submerged him once more.

And he screamed.

_*January 2, 2013 – 6:58 AM*_

Kiba's eyes shot open and he exhaled loudly, startling the woman that sat beside him.

"He's awake!" Hana pushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead, the male coughing. His lungs felt as if they were burning from exposure to the smoke. White surrounded him, the sterile brightness of a hospital room. He realized that a breathing mask covered his face, filling his lungs with fresh air that sent him into a state of calm. He was away from the smoke.

He looked down at his hands, shocked to find not a burn on him. Had he dreamt it all?

Tsume burst into the room, moving to her son's side. "We've been so worried about you, Kiba!" As she embraced him he was shocked to find the tough woman near tears. She released him gently, taking him in as a doctor moved inside. The blonde woman looked him over, heaving a sigh.

"It's amazing that you survived, and unharmed at that." She checked her medical chart, Kiba's gaze lowering to his hands once more.

"But…I thought that I died." Tsume gently petted his hair, Hana frowning as he lifted his hands. "The flames were everywhere. I could feel them burning me, even on the inside. I thought that I was dead." And then he remembered the person that had been there, a man with a voice that haunted his thoughts.

At this the blonde woman looked up, her eyes flashing before she steeled herself once more. "I want you to stay here for a while. You've been having a hard time breathing by yourself."

Kiba looked up at the woman, frowning as she spoke to his mother before turning and leaving. He had never felt so tired in his life.

He blinked blurry eyes as he relaxed against the pillows of his hospital bed, heaving a sigh. Hana and his mother remained at his side until visiting hours were over, and he slept for hours each day, dead to the world and the thoughts of nightmare he could not forget about.

_*January 2, 2012 – 9:17 AM*_

"Maybe you should go to authorities and tell them that you're alive." Jiraiya watched the boy chew at his nails unconsciously, thinking things over as best he could. People thought that he was dead. More importantly, they realized that he had been framed.

_After six long years._

Six years of hearing people call him a psychotic child, a murderer as horrible as Uchiha Madara. Six years of trying to hide himself away from everyone who cared for him; of pushing them away when they tried to get him to turn himself in for something he didn't do.

_Hinata…_

A pained look crossed his face that did not go unnoticed by his godfather. Jiraiya sighed, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully.

"We should go by the police station now, Naruto. You've given up a lot of things because of this. It's not right for you to have to hide away like this. You can find out what really happened with your family."

Naruto pushed his fingers through his blonde hair, his knee bouncing nervously as his gaze moved over the ground, consumed in his thoughts.

"I…I'm so used to hiding who I am that I don't want to give it up. W-what if they try to pull me back in? What if they're just trying to get me to come out so that they can finally arrest me for what I didn't do?"

"They think that you're dead, Naruto." Jiraiya's voice was stern. "They wouldn't beat a dead man. Not after they put him through something like this."

The blonde shook his head, as if trying to get his thoughts together as he held his fists to his mouth. "I just want things back to the way they were."

Jiraiya stood, placing his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Things can't go back to the way they were. You can't get your parents back. You can't change the fact that you were framed for murder." Naruto looked up at him, nearly shocked still as the man continued. "But you can make things right by finding whoever put you through this and stop them from hurting anyone else and putting them through what you did."

The older man's gaze was intense as he watched the boy, waiting for his response. He nearly frowned when Naruto lowered his gaze.

But that bright smile met his lips again.

Through his tears the blonde smiled, his hands shaking. "I can only hope that doing that will make me feel like I wasn't completely useless when it happened."

His fists clenched and he forced his tears back. No more. He wouldn't sit back and watch anymore.

He would avenge his family's death, even if he lost his life in the end.

_*January 2, 2013 –1:23 PM*_

Naruto glanced around the office, unable to settle his eyes on anything there. The police officer he sat before was strange, scary to be precise. He wore a white medical mask that covered his face from the nose down and had mismatched eyes, his right steely gray and the left an intense red. His eyes were focused on the police report before him, having yet to utter a word. Jiraiya had abandoned him there and said he would sit out in the hall, but Naruto was sure that he had just wanted to flirt with the intern out front.

The man set the papers down, looking to Naruto. "…How are you alive right now?"

Naruto blinked a few times before lowering his gaze. "I really don't know. I thought I was dead. But then I woke up and…and—_the pain_—and…I…I don't know what happened."

The man stared him down, taking in his unnerved form. It was obvious that he was highly disturbed by something. Kakashi sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"What happened when you woke up?" Naruto laughed bitterly.

"The first time or the second?" Kakashi shook his head, tapping his pen against the desk.

"This couldn't have been the Lazarus Syndrome…I don't know what to tell you, kid." Naruto scowled.

"I'm not a kid!" The man ignored him.

"I guess it's a medical mystery. What's your next move? Cameras will be everywhere in no time when they find out that you're alive."

Naruto frowned. "W-what about the person that killed me—tried to kill me?"

"Oh. I forgot about that guy." Naruto wasn't sure if this guy was reliable. "We're still looking for him. Until then we'll be moving you to a safer area. It's some form of a witness protection program, just...a little more open. You won't have to take a false name or change your career. You'll just be watched the whole time."

Naruto reeled. "What the fuck are you talking about? Why would I want someone to watch me all the time? You people really are suspicious of me, aren't you? You tried to trick me so that you could really find out if I was lying or not!"

"Calm down, Naruto," the man said lazily. "We thought you were dead until ten minutes ago. Just hear me out." The blonde's fists remained clenched, but he forced himself to remain silent. "Now, we're trying to help you. We understand that there is someone out there trying to cause you harm, and we want to keep him from getting to you."

The blonde remained silent, causing Kakashi to go on.

"That's why we would like to protect your identity. We've come up with everything." He pulled a slip of paper from his desk, sliding it in front of the male. "We've come up with an identity for you, just until the culprit is caught. A name, a place to stay...Everything is taken care of."

Naruto looked over the papers, an incredulous look on his face. "I'm staying in Konoha? How is that keeping me safe?"

"If this persuer is anything like we suspect, he would follow you halfway across the world. It's better to keep you here where we can keep an eye on you."

He couldn't help but feel like a suspect. Naruto pushed his fingers through his hair. They were watching them. They had probably been watching him since Jiraiya called them two weeks ago. They thought he faked it. They thought he hired someone to pretend to kill him just to get his name clean.

"Naruto, you're safe here. I know that you're not guilty. I can see it in your eyes. I've done this for years, and I am **never** wrong."

The once aloof look in the man's eyes disappeared and was replaced with fierce determination. Naruto shook at the sight of it.

Kakashi gathered his papers, placing them into a file with Uzumaki written on front. "We'll have you moved right away. Pack anything of utmost importance to you and be ready within the hour."

_*January 1, 2013 - 11:40 PM*_

Sasuke carefully placed the unconscious female on the wide sofa, cursing under his breath as he tried to think of what to do.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Sakura asked loudly, rushing over to his side. At the sight of the girl she gasped, beginning to open her mouth once more.

"Someone pushed her over the balcony," he said to cut her off, pushing Kaede's hair back from her face and spotting the cut on her forehead. "She's hurt badly. We need to do something."

"L-let me." Sakura knelt before the girl, checking her pulse and the scar on her head. "I should check for any other wounds. She fell from so high...Bring me the first aid kit. Quickly."

Sasuke did as he was told, returning and placing the kit at her side. He stilled slightly when he realized that Sakura had opened the girl's robe, gently running her fingertips along the large bruise on her side. He looked away, trying to force his mind elsewhere.

Was the person still upstairs? Was he looking for her now? What if he came here-?

Knocking at the door brought him out of his thoughts. Sasuke steeled himself. He moved over quickly, prepared for whatever may come. When he pulled the door open he was surprised when paramedics rushed inside, a carrier held in their hands. Sakura moved out of their way quickly, having wrapped the girl's head in a bandage. As she was lifted onto the stretcher she moved to his side, watching with a worried look on her face.

"I called Tsunade-_sama_. She said she'd take care of her. Lucky she didn't fall off, right?" She gripped his arm, shivering slightly. "There's so many horrible things going on right now. I can't believe all this is happening so close together. Maybe this is the same person that tried to kill the Uzumaki person..."

Sasuke had nearly forgotten about that story. He couldn't even grasp what was going on around him. First his suicide seemed like it had all been a dream, and now meeting a girl that seemed to have her life in danger. Maybe it could have been the same person, but with how different things were between the two there was no telling if there was any similarities.

The paramedics told them to expect questioning soon to find out what was happening before they wheeled the girl out, leaving the room silent once more.

Sakura turned to face him, placing a hand on his cheek. "You look so tired. You look like you haven't slept in days." She took his hand, leading him towards the bed before sitting him down. "You should sleep. You might have to speak tomorrow about what happened. Get all the rest you can."

She moved onto the bed and laid down beside him, using the remote on the night stand to turn the lights back out. As she moved close to him his thoughts went back to the night before, where he had thought he had finally got a way out. He had finally managed to get away, but instead he had cheated death and hated every second of it.

No, he hadn't thought about who he would leave behind. It's not like he had meant to form any connections with anyone purposefully. They wouldn't miss him...

His gaze ran down to Sakura, who slept peacefully beside him, not knowing anything that ran through his mind.

He could try to tell himself that no one would care, but in the back of his mind he knew that what he was thinking wasn't true. Sakura had told him herself. She told him that she always felt happier when she was with him. Sometimes he felt that she was beyond obsession, but he didn't have the heart to tell her how he'd rather be dead than allow things to stay as they were. Would she get depressed with the fact that he hadn't attempted to kill himself without consideration for her? Would she hate herself for not being enough to keep him happy?

She tried so hard to please him, way more than she needed to. She checked on him nearly every day, and she tried to be the perfect girlfriend that was always there when she thought he wanted her to be. He had never been in a relationship like this before. He wasn't used to having someone fawn over him so much. It was different. It was...difficult.

He had fought to keep himself distanced from others. He didn't want any relationship to surpass the one he had shared with Itachi. His brother was his most precious person, and the fact that he wasn't here...

Sasuke was surprised when he felt tears come to his eyes. "_Kuso," _he cursed quietly, wiping at his eyes with the heels of his hands. Why hadn't he noticed how sick he was? Why couldn't he tell that something was wrong? He had been nothing but a burden the last few hours of Itachi's life, not realizing a thing about how sick his brother was. It was Fugaku's fault. He was the reason they had been out on the streets without any care. He was the reason Itachi couldn't see a doctor. And Itachi had hid it just to keep him from worrying.

Sasuke's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. The bastard was still alive out there somewhere and his brother was gone. Why was life so cruel? Why did a man so horrible get to live while the person who had truly raised him gone now?

His breath caught as his pain shot through his head, his memories of how his life had turned upside down flashing before his eyes. He pressed a palm to his head when the pain grew unbearable, only to fall limp when he went completely unconscious.

_*January 2, 2013 – 12:13 PM*_

Kiba eyes blinked open and was met with the bright light shining through the window. He quickly closed them back, not ready to face the light again.

He could hear talking, unable to recognize the voices he heard.

"...lucky, isn't he? He was the only survivor. I don't see how it was possible that he survived through all those flames. I mean, ashes were everywhere around him! It had to be hundreds of degrees around him. He would've burned from the capacity of the heat _around _him in the first place."

"We can't explain anything because we weren't there. My son needs all the rest he can get and I won't allow anyone to stress him out anymore. Leave."

His mother's strong voice resounded in the room, and he was sure that her point got through.

The doctor was male, that much he could tell. The man she was talking to seemed to hesitate.

"But we just want to question him. People deserve to know that such a miracle has happened-"

"And why is that exactly? No one needs to know about his personal life. Please leave the room." He could hear the man complaining as he was forced out of the room, the sound of the door closing leaving the room silent.

A few seconds later Kiba heard footsteps once more. He tried his hardest to open his eyes once more, only to squeeze them shut again.

"Are you awake now?" Kiba nodded.

"Could you make it..._darker, _please?" He heard the woman chuckle, and then curtains were drawn and he managed to open his eyes to the dim room, his eyes slowly adjusting and falling on a blonde well endowed woman.

"I'm your doctor, moved towards him, stopping at his side. "How are you feeling?" Kiba managed to sit himself up, tapping the breathing mask over his mouth.

"I don't feel as bad as I used to." The woman nodded.

"What about your breathing?" Kiba shrugged.

"It feels like nothing happened. I feel perfectly fine. Can I take the mask off now?" But his first two words had caused the woman to frown.

"You're not having problems at all? You couldn't have healed that quickly...Take a deep breath."

Kiba did all the things he asked of her, having no problems at all. Tsunade appeared truly puzzled.

"I have one last question. Kiba, what is the last thing you remember after the pain crashed?" The brunette frowned, looking to his hands in his lap.

"I...I remember I was burning alive. I remember...accepting that it had finally happened...that I was dying, and..." He glanced at his mother's face at his last few words. He hadn't wanted to admit that part to her. "I had been ready to die for...for a long time now, but I felt so frustrated." His fists clenched and his words were filled with emotion. "But it wouldn't end! I felt like I had been there for so long, and then there was a voice-"

His eyes widened. "I-I mean..." His mother moved closer, taking her hand in his.

"A voice? Was it a message from-"

"No. No, the presence...it seemed like the complete opposite of what you would expect from Kami-_sama_. It seemed completely...dark. It was...evil. I didn't feel _safe _in his presence. I felt utter..._doom_."

Just the thought sent a chill down Kiba's spine.

Tsunade's face remained impassive. "And then what?"

"He said...something I can't remember, and then everything went black and I woke up here." The doctor nodded as Tsume frowned.

"That's all I need to know for now. I'll leave you two to talk." With that she turned and left the room, moving for her office. The moment she was inside she closed the door and moved for her desk, lifting the phone and dialing a number she hadn't used in years.

It rang four times before there was an answer, yet no one spoke.

"I think it's happening again."

_*January 2, 2013 – 3:13 PM*_

Naruto stood before flashing cameras and microphones, everyone questioning him about what he had to say and if his death was faked. So many rumors; so many accusations that he was so _tired _of hearing. He was angry. He was angry that they had been so busy questioning him instead of spreading news about the person that had taken his family from him.

Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder, steering him towards the hotel they would be staying in that night while his new "home" was being prepared.

"Naruto! Why did you run if you weren't guilty?"

"Were you allied with the murderer?"

"Were you really the one that murdered your family, Naruto?"

Naruto stopped in place and his fists clenched, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Naruto-" The male's head lifted and he turned darkened blue to every person there.

"Leave me alone!" The reporters all fell silent, if not shocked waiting for him to say something to be admitted by the framed victim. His chest heaved and his nails dug into his palms, blood slowly trailing from his hands.

"I've been looking for months! I've searched for the person who killed my family while people like you have been blaming me! If this government wasn't so fucked he would have been caught a long time ago! You don't give anyone a chance to mourn who they lost because you people go on rumors, not facts! I didn't even have the chance to grieve because I had to leave my home so that I wouldn't be arrested for what I didn't do."

Tears fell down the angered man's face as his tone lowered at his last words. He felt Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder, but he didn't want to be comforted right now.

Naruto ignored the questioning paparazzi as he forced himself through the crowd, rushing inside on quick feet. He ignored the police and Jiraiya that called after him, telling him to stay close.

Once back inside the hotel room he closed the door and locked it behind him, falling with his back against the door. He clenched his teeth, feeling emotions consume him as he sank to the floor. Naruto cupped his face in his hands, sobbing with all the emotion he had forced himself to hold back for so long.

His life was a mess. Everything was...

He stilled, unmoving as he realized that he wasn't alone in this room. It was like a gut feeling, like he could sense everything around him, everything that he shouldn't be aware of. Who was it? How could someone have gotten into his room?

He held his breath. Had his murderer found him? Had he decided to try and finish him off again?

"Wow...I didn't want to believe it at first, but now that we're face to face I can't deny it anymore, can I?" Slowly Naruto lifted his gaze, his blue orbs wide as they fell on the male before him.

Black hair, scarred cheeks, and mismatched eyes, but there was no denying it. He...

The male grinned, lifting a gloved hand. "Hi, Naruto. Menma here."

_*January 2, 2013 – 4:32 PM*_

Sasuke pushed his hands into his pockets as Sakura knocked at the door of the hospital room, both hearing the soft 'Enter' before she opened the door and stepped inside.

Kaede looked at them with wide eyes. folding the paper in her hand back up and holding it on her lap. Sakura smiled.

"Hi, Kaede. I'm Sakura and this is Sasuke. You...you fell on our balcony last night. Are you feeling okay?" Kaede's gaze had lingered on Sasuke as the girl spoke, but she looked to Sakura and smiled.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore in some places." Both moved to her bedside, the girl shifting slightly to sit up more. Her head was wrapped in a bandage, and she had circles under her eyes which brought out how pale her skin really was.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay. It was such a high fall," Sakura said, showing full concern.

"I'm fine. Nothing was broken badly. It was just a few cracks here and there. You didn't have to come here." Her English was broken yet understandable, though it seemed better than Sasuke remembered.

"Of course we did! It would be wrong just to send you here without making sure you were alright. WIll you be able to leave soon?"

She nodded. "My boyfriend is on his way now. I should get changed before he comes." As she said this the door opened and two men in suits came in, followed by a man in a white doctor's coat.

Kaede stopped in rising from the bed, pulling her robe tighter around her as she looked at them. "You're back?"

A gray haired man with a medical mask covering the bottom half of his face lifted his hands. "We're sorry to bother you again Senju-_san_, but we were told that the couple that found you was here and we thought it would benefit us to speak to them as quickly as possible. Would you prefer that we step out of the room?"

Kaede had looked to Sasuke as the man spoke, glancing between him and Sakura. "It's fine if you stay here. I was just going to get dressed."

The man gave a nod as she reached down, wincing slightly before she grabbed her bag and stood straight. She moved for the restroom, closing the door behind her and leaving the four in silence.

Soon the masked man sighed. "I'm Hatake Kakashi and this is Shiranui Genma. We're investigating the attempted murder of Senju Kaede. Could you relay to us the details of what happened?"

Sakura looked to Sasuke, who sighed inwardly. "I had just stepped into my apartment and out of nowhere I hear a scream. I run out onto the balcony to try and find out where it came from, and all of a sudden Kaede falls over the balcony. Before I could get to her she fell and landed on my balcony. Sakura woke up when she heard her and she helped her until the paramedics came."

Genma shifted the toothpick in his mouth, watching Sasuke's movements closely. "Why were you out of your apartment so late?" Sasuke felt Sakura glance at him with a frown. He hadn't told her that he had left the room.

The ravens sighed. "I had woken up and had trouble getting back to sleep. I decided to go downstairs and get the mail. When I was about to go back to my room the elevator being worked on broke and the repairman almost fee and I ended up saving him-"

"That was you?" Genma asked in disbelief, sharing a look with his partner.

"S-Sasuke, are you insane? You could have gotten hurt too!" Sakura was just as shocked as they were. "What made you jump in."

Sasuke shook his head. "That's not important." He pushed his fingers through his hair. Should he tell them about the person he had seen when he had accidently gone onto the wrong floor. But then would they think differently about what he said? Would the not believe him? What if that person didn't even have anything to do with it? "When I went back to my room the whole scene played out."

Genma sighed rubbing the back of his neck, Kakashi putting his notepad away. "I doubt someone would save one life and try to end another. There aren't _that _many crazy people out there."

Kakashi began to speak, only to stop when the door to the room opened and a black haired male stepped inside. He paused at the sight of them, his blazing emerald eyes falling on each of them before they lingered on Sasuke. He could just feel the hatred radiating towards him, and he had no idea why.

_*January 2, 2013 – 3:26 PM*_

"M-Menma?"

Just as this name left Naruto's lips a man came rushing from the back room.

"Menma-_kun_, you aren't supposed to-"

The man froze as he looked to the blonde with wide eyes. "N-Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto stood quickly, his defenses high. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Despite the turmoil in the room Menma continued to smile. "Calm down, Naruto. We're here to help you! No need to get all defensive." Naruto began to respond, only to freeze when the door opened.

Jiraiya stepped in with a tired sigh, closing and locking the door behind him. "I knew we had to explain, but I didn't think that this would happen so soon."

"Jiraiya..." Naruto looked to his godfather, unsure of how to feel about what was going on. "What's going on? Who are they?" So many emotions. So much madness around him. He couldn't take it. He didn't think that he could take anymore...

"Naruto, that's enough."

The blonde stilled immediately when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He lifted his gaze, coming face to face with the male who claimed to be Menma.

"No more tears." Menma clasped Naruto's hand in his, lifting them the chin height. "I thought my little brother was tougher than this. No one lets something like this put them down. We're together now, so let's get to work and put this craziness to an end."

Naruto couldn't explain how much at ease he felt to be around the other male. That utter feeling of being lost somewhat dampened as Menma smiled confidently.

"We're twins. We don't let each other get so lost within themselves. We're not like normal siblings. We know when something is wrong with each other." Naruto shook his head.

"Then why didn't I know that you even existed?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder when Jiraiya moved to his side. "It's a long story. Are you willing to listen?"

_*January 2, 2013 – 4:40 AM*_

Sasuke could feel his blood run cold beneath the green gaze. This stranger wanted him dead and he had no idea why.

The male appeared irritated that they were in the room. "What's going on here?" Just as he said this the restroom door opened and Kaede stepped outside. She looked to the male and relaxed slightly.

"Tobi." She moved towards him, the male pulling her to his side as his gaze never left the group in the room.

"Who are they?" Kaede placed her hand on his chest, looking to the group with a smile.

"Sasuke-_san_ and Sakura-_san_ helped me. Kakashi-_san _and Genma-_san _are investigating what happened. They're just checking if I was okay."

He looked to her ass Kakashi and Genma stopped before them. "Thank you for allowing us to bother you for a while, Senju-_san_. We'll do all we can to make sure your attacker is caught."

"_Arigato. _Have a nice night." Her boyfriend stepped out of the way as the men moved out of the room. Kaede looked to Sasuke and Sakura, her pretty smile still in place.

"Thank you for coming. I was lucky that such nice people found me. Maybe we'll see you around, _ne_?"

Sakura smiled as Kaede was pulled into the male's embrace, who pretended that they were no longer there. Sasuke wasn't sure what his problem was, but he didn't like it.

Sakura smiled. "Maybe so. Take care, okay?" Sakura took Sasuke's hand. "Come on, Sasuke." She led the male out of the room, put Sasuke didn't miss the glare that stayed on his back until they rounded the corner of the hall.

_*January 2, 2013 – 3:30 PM*_

Naruto accepted the cup of tea Iruka, the man that had come with Menma, offered him, looking down at the hot liquid. Jiraiya sat across from him, sipping his tea as Iruka sat at his side. Menma was at Naruto's left, still seeming oblivious to the silence in the room as he whistled a song.

Jiraiya heaved a sigh. "My, this is different. Most times I couldn't get my godson to sit down for tea at all."

Naruto lifted his gaze slightly to the man. "Isn't he your godson too?" At this Menma shook his head.

"The old hag is my godmother. Couldn't do a damn thing because of her." Naruto's eyes widened.

"_Baa-chan _is your godmother? You've been around her all along?" Menma shifted so that he sat with his legs up on one arm of the chair and his back against the other.

"She tried to keep me out of trouble all the time. She got me my first job when I was twelve. Around the time you started helping out in the hospital. They've kept us apart for a while."

"But why? Why would they separate us. You weren't with Kyuubi or mom and dad-"

"Wait, Naruto," Iruka said, gaining the blondes attention. "There's something more we need to discuss before we get to your separation from Menma."

Naruto sat back in his seat. He had barely wrapped his mind around having a brother. What else could there be? Why did they have to show up when he was already so confused? "Right. I'm ready."

Jiraiya set his cup down, his facial expression serious. Naruto knew it was rare when he had seen the man this way. "Your father was a good man, Naruto. He was never on to give up or leave anyone behind. He loved his family so much."

"I know that. I lived with him my whole life." Naruto frowned when Jiraiya shook his head.

"You have to listen to me. Kyuubi..." This was the hardest thing Jiraiya had ever had to do. He took a deep breath, meeting Naruto's patient gaze. "Naruto, Kurama was not your father."

Naruto's breath caught. His wide blue gaze was full of hurt, and it pierced right through Jiraiya's heart just seeing it.

"He is my father...He..." Naruto's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. "He was there with me. He raised me and Kyuubi-"

"Yes, he raised you, but he did it as a favor of your real father." Iruka hated seeing the betrayal on the young blonde's face. He had been through enough. "Your father's name was Namikaze Minato. He and your mother Kushina were married and they were happy together. Having Kyuubi proved that, but something happened when Kushina became pregnant with you and Menma, and to protect his family he asked a close friend to take his place to raise you and Kyuubi and take care of Kushina, and he left with Menma. He wouldn't tell them where he was going. He only had contact with Jiraiya and Tsunade, and he made them swear not to speak of anything about where he was or why he left."

Naruto swallowed hard. "So my mom just let him walk off with by brother and didn't say anything at all? She didn't care?"

"No, Naruto," Jiraiya said quickly. "Your mother was hurt when he said that he would leave, but she trusted him and she knew that he was protecting his family-"

"If he was protecting us then why are they dead?!"

"He gave his life to keep you all alive this long, Naruto." The blonde went silent at Jiraiya's words.

"He knew when he would end up losing his life and left Menma with Tsunade, and she was told not to let him meet you until the time is right, and I think now is as good a time as any." He looked to Iruka, his serious presence overwhelming. "I think that its happening again."

Iruka's eyes widened. "No...I-it can't be-"

The sound of Jiraiya's cellphone ringing cut the man off. He answered with one glance at the screen.

"If you're calling me now I guess it's not for a reason I was hoping for..." Naruto's grip tightened on the sofa. This was too much. The waiting was killing him. "_Hai_. Both boys are here with me now...We'll be there soon."

Jiraiya ended the call and stood, putting his phone again. "We're going to see Tsunade."

"The fuck we are! You didn't tell me everything! _**What the hell is going on?!**_"

"You can't learn everything at once, Naruto. Menma had to take time to learn and you will too. You'll know everything in due time."

Jiraiya gave the blonde a reassuring nod with his words, the standing blonde still tensed. Iruka and Menma stood, the raven grinning as he practically leapt on Naruto and almost knocked him over.

"Come on, _otouto. _Everythings fine." He paused then. "Feels good to hear that, huh? _Otouto..._Call me big bro anytime."

Naruto dropped his head. He couldn't fight the smile that fought its way onto his face. Never had he met anyone so random. Menma pushed the male's bangs from over his eyes, frowning.

"I didn't know you were so angsty. Jiraiya said you were more upbeat. Stop worrying. We'll find things out soon enough." The male looked to Jiraiya and Iruka then. "Let's get going. I wanna hear what _baa-chan _has to say."

Jiraiya sighed, leading them towards the door. "I hope that you're ready, boys. This is the beginning of everything your father worked to protect you from."

_*January 2, 2013 – 4: 47 PM*_

Sasuke stepped out of the elevator behind Sakura when the doors slid open, the girl running into the chest of a blonde male.

She looked up immediately. "Oh! _Gomenasai_. Excuse me!" She bowed slightly, pausing in the motion when she looked at him once more. "I...Don't I know you from somewhere?"

At this the blue eyed man stiffened slightly. He shook his head. "Don't think so."

Sakura was insistent though. "I know I've seen you somewhere before..." She didn't notice as others neared them. "I know! You're Uzumaki Naruto. From the news." The blonde's eyes widened as the girl continued on unaware. "I'm so happy that you weren't caught. It's hard to think about what you had to go through."

"Sakura," Sasuke called sternly before she could say more to the already uncomfortable male, "Leave it. No man wants to be pittied."

"But-"

At the look Sasuke gave her she understood right away. Saske began to lead her away, only to stop when his arm was gripped.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the white haired man, his eyes narrowing. The flash of red in his eyes went unnotice by all but one.

"Are you, by any chance, a Uchiha?" At this Sasuke's eyes widened the slightest bit. He attempted to jerk away, but this man had an amazingly strong grip.

"If I am?" The man stared at him, and Sasuke never lessened his glare, despite how uneasy he began to feel.

_What is Jiraiya thinking?_

_Who is this guy?_

_Man, that chick is __**hot**__!_

"What did you say?" Sasuke snapped, causing the other raven to turn wide eyes away from a passing nurse and towards him. He relaxed slightly when he saw that the male wasn't talking about Sakura.

"W-what do you mean? I didn't say anything!...Did I?" The male looked to what seemed to be his twin, who shrugged.

When Sasuke was released he glared at the man, pulling Sakura to his side. The man only smiled.

"You look like someone I know, that's all. We'll be going now." He ushered his group into the elevator, the male's heated glare on him until the doors slid shut.

"Jiraiya..." Iruka began, unsure of where to go from there.

"Don't worry. We'll be seeing him again soon." This was all the man said, leaving the others to question just what was happening.

What did you think? R&R PLEASE!


End file.
